


Let's turn the heat up

by Rainripple



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Bottom Eddie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Kind of a threesome but not really, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Praise Kink, Sensory Manipulation, Top Venom, Trans Eddie Brock, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainripple/pseuds/Rainripple
Summary: It starts with a kiss.





	1. Take it slow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I had ideas for both soft and kinky sex so I'm kinda just gonna write both. Here's the soft part first, more to come later. Comments appreciated. Hmu at my twitter @LuckyRainripple

It starts with a kiss.

 

It’s a Saturday night and they’re curled up together on the sofa underneath a plush blanket. Black tendrils tangle themselves around Eddie’s hands, stroking his skin tenderly as they too are stroked back. The low, rumbling purring in Eddie’s ears is evidence enough that Venom is just as big a fan as Eddie of these small intimate moments. After a long day in the streets, chasing leads (and eating bad people), it’s nice to come home and wind down with his spouse. There’s nowhere he feels safer than within his embrace. He can relax in the comfort of knowing Venom will protect him from anything.

 

Venom’s thirst for knowledge is almost as voracious as his chocolate cravings. Even after staying here for three years, there is still much Venom can learn about the planet Eddie calls home. He eagerly soaks up every word and stores it away for whenever it may or may not become useful. The idea is to make him better equipped for protecting his significant other but most of the time it’s used to one-up Eddie in silly debates they have.

 

Eddie’s last article is all written and sent away, allowing the two to have some precious we time. Venom watches the TV. Eddie watches Venom. He can’t help but find how cute Venom is when he’s just a blob on Eddie’s shoulder with his eyes fixated on the screen.

 

**“Not cute Eddie.”**

“Yes you are, “ he chuckles.

 

**“No I’m not!”**

Venom’s indignant screeching just makes him even more endearing. Eddie mumbles “just accept it,” into the kiss he presses on Venom’s forehead.

 

The reaction is immediate, Venom’s matter quite literally ripples upon contact and Eddie lays on more just to watch his other melt into a puddle. Kisses from Eddie are one of Venom’s lesser known weaknesses.

 

**“eDDDDDDIEEEEEEEEEEEEE…”**

“You love that don’t you?”

 

“ **YESSSSSSS”**

Eddie scratches him under where his chin would be, smile widening as Venom’s eyes predictably narrow in bliss.

 

**“LOVE EDDIE.”**

“Love you too, cutie pie.”

 

**“NOT CUTE!”**

Venom bristles as best as he can though it quickly recedes as the pleasure is just that little bit more overwhelming.

 

“Aw, is the little murder pudding pouting at being complimented?” Eddie teases in that stupid cooing voice that’s used on babies.

 

**“Not cute Eddie! Cool!”**

 

“You do know you can be both at the same time right?”

 

Venom stares at him like he’s trying to figure out a comeback and failing miserably. In the end all he can dejectedly say is, **“Not cute…”**

“Ssssh, good boys are cute and you’re a good boy aren’t you?”

 

**“eDDIEEEE”**

Jackpot. Hit the praise kink right in the forehead.

 

Venom does the weird wiggly thing and Eddie thinks he’s managed to get him to accept it before Venom emerges rapidly to coalesce behind his back. One arm wraps around to box Eddie in against his chest while the other tilts Eddie’s head into a deep kiss. There’s no resistance of course. He just opens up his lips and let’s Venom’s tongue enter with a muffled moan.

 

They part with a wet smack to let Eddie catch his breath.

 

“What’s this about big boy?” He raises an eyebrow and smirks. Venom smirks back at him.

 

**“Nothing.”**

And then they dive right back in. Eddie attempts to shift into a more comfortable position but Venom’s arms tighten in warning. Venom clearly wants to be the one in charge of doling out the pleasure this time and who is Eddie to deny him? He just closes his eyes and lets Venom taste him.

 

A thigh nudges itself in between Eddie’s legs and he unconsciously grinds against it, moaning at the contact. Tendrils lazily glide across his skin, removing clothes and kneading at pressure points that make him gasp. As his shirt goes over his head, he blindly gropes for the remote to turn the TV off before he fully focuses on how well Venom is plundering his mouth.

 

Venom’s large hands stroke over his chest, tracing scars and rolling the nipples between his claws before stroking lightly over them. He chuckles at Eddie’s whines, not laying off the attention until they’re both perky.

 

By the time a tendril coils itself up his thigh towards where he wants it, his pussy is already slick. The tendril runs itself between his folds to coat itself in the lubricant and tease his clit before it pushes itself inside. Another tendril holds his legs gently apart. Venom is naturally an expert at this by now and locates his G-spot with ease, rubbing insistently and revelling in the unceasing mewls he is rewarded with.

 

A second tendril slides in too and starts thrusting slowly. Venom pulls away from a kiss to nuzzle against Eddie’s neck, cooing sweet nothings as he opens him up.

 

“ **Such a good boy. Opens up so well for us.”**

“Ah-hh..”

 

The tendril that’s thrusting suddenly starts expanding and Eddie’s mind goes pleasantly blank at the stretch. His hips stutter, trying their best to get more force in the thrusts to no avail.

 

“More,” he mumbles.

 

**“More?”**

“Mm, please. Please Venom.”

 

He suddenly feels a surge of some sort of smug feeling from Venom and all movement abruptly stops.

 

**“Take back what you said before.”**

“Wh-what?”

 

**“Tell me I’m not cute Eddie.”**

It clicks in his head then and Eddie can’t help but laugh. “So _that’s_ what this is about huh? You’re not really winning if you have to use sex to make me surrender.”

 

**“Oh really? Guess I’ll give up then.”**

Venom’s tendrils begin to recede and Eddie starts struggling like an idiot. “WAIT WAIT WAIT!”

 

**“You said you didn’t want it anymore.”**

“That is _not_ what I said you big doofus!”

 

**“If you want me to keep going, you’re going to have to take back what you said earlier.”**

Venom is grinning so much like he’s actually done something that’s impressive and not in fact just a huge immature dick move but he does have the power right now.

 

Eddie rolls his eyes. “Fine, you’re not cute.”

 

The tendril moves out just a little more and Eddie, in a panic, adds, “aND YOU’RE BIG AND STRONG AND COOL AND DEFINITELY NOT CUTE _PLEASE_ PUT IT BACK IN- _ah_ …”

 

He sighs as everything goes back in, closing his eyes again so he doesn’t have to look at Venom’s stupid smug expression.

 

**“I love it when you beg.”**

“I know you do,” Eddie snorts.

 

Venom removes the tendrils quickly all of a sudden and Eddie whines at feeling empty.

 

“What!? What did I do this time!?”

 

**“Nothing. Just changing position.”**

 

Venom turns them over so Venom is sat upright with Eddie in his lap. His cock – when did he get time to manifest that? - sinks into Eddie in one smooth thrust and Eddie can’t help groan at how wide it is. His hands glide over Eddie’s back while he pants, purring praise at how he is “such a good boy.”

 

After a while, Eddie mumbles into the side of Venom’s neck that he’s ready though he’s still taken by surprise when Venom grabs his hips to force him down and Venom’s hips move up. Eddie moans and surrenders to the fast pace Venom sets as he pounds his ass. The cock has bumps in all the right places to maximise his pleasure and soon all he is is a babbling mess, clinging onto Venom’s shoulders for life.

 

Eventually, Venom presses one of his tendrils to Eddie’s clit and _vibrates_. That’s enough to tip him over the edge and he spills, quivering as he rides out his pleasure. Venom rocks him in his lap until he’s sated and then carries him to the bedroom. Eddie whimpers a little when Venom pushes his legs gently apart to lick him clean before slipping under the covers with him. He instinctively curls up closer to Venom’s chest, letting out a little sigh with a satisfied smile on his face.

 

One arm holds Eddie gently to his chest while another cradles his head. There’s a little pause and then, “You successfully fucking my brains out does _not_ mean you’ve won this argument.”

 

**“Eddie’s being a sore loser I see.”**

“I am _not_. I’m just reminding you that you haven’t convinced me of-” a yawn interrupts his sentence and he ends up finishing with a slurred, “whatever.”

 

**“Go to sleep Eddie.”**

“I know.”

 

**“Love you.”**

“Love you too, darling."


	2. Speed it up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom has a surprise for Eddie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally got around to finishing this, not sure if i'm entirely happy with it but it will do for now. theres probably just a little too much dialogue at the end but eh. enjoy! hmu @ LuckyRainripple on twitter.

It starts with a kiss.

 

Eddie is literally moments out of a work meeting when he feels Venom discretely smooching the back of his neck. Venom’s kisses aren’t quite the same as human ones since he struggles to make actual functional lips but his attempt at them is nice enough. He responds with a scratch in the same spot and an appropriate amount of affection directed at his husband. Nobody else is in the elevator so Eddie takes some liberty in asking out loud, “What’s up bud?”

 

**“Excited. Home time.”**

He chuckles. “That eager to have me to yourself huh?”

 

 **“No.”** After a pause, Venom clarifies, **“Got a surprise Eddie.”**

Eddie grins at his reflection. “Wanna give me any hints?”

 

Venom’s face morphs over his own in a matching expression. **“Patience Eddie.”**

“Alright fine. Be that way.”

 

True to his word, Venom gives no other hints other than that it must be something _really_ good because when they pass Venom’s favourite coffee shop, instead of chanting **“BROWNIES BROWNIES BROWNIES”** he pointedly forces Eddie to walk right by it, not even sparing the door a glance. Eddie’s legs are also moving a record breaking speed and he arrives home about 15 minutes earlier than usual.

 

Venom doesn’t let up on Eddie even as they lock the door behind them. He marches them over to the shower (“I had a shower yesterday!” **“Eddie stink”** “SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU EVER CARED ABOUT HOW I SMELT?”) where he proceeds to wash him more thoroughly than he ever has before. Eddie makes a few attempts to grab the shampoo or the shower gel but Venom keeps them well out of reach. Eddie gives up eventually; having someone do all the work isn’t bad and the way Venom massages the shampoo into his scalp relaxes him significantly.

 

It’s more or less normal domestic bliss for the first few minutes but as V starts applying the soap, his tendrils begin to brush against certain parts of him with intentions that are clearly less than innocent. A couple secure his wrists to the wall in front of him while another drags itself along his ass.

 

“If you wanted to fuck me, wouldn’t it have been better to do that _before_ we washed up?”

 

**“Getting you ready for our guest.”**

“Guest? I-” he gets cut off when the tendril finally slips it way inside.

 

Appearing to be satisfied with Eddie’s cleanliness, Venom forms a torso to press against his back while his hands circle around to cup Eddie’s chest. The tendril starts moving in and out slowly. He lets out a couple of ragged gasps as it starts expanding.

 

“Is this guest- _ah-_ the surprise you were – _uh_ \- talking about?”

 

**“Yes~”**

“When are they…coming? Do we have time for-”

 

A tendril began to rub insistently against his clit then and made him moan. Venom chuckles and licks a stripe from his shoulder to his ear.

 

**“We have no secrets. I know what you dream about at night.”**

“Y-yeah?”

 

 **“I am not the only one you dream about.”** Venom, asshole as he is, teasingly starts to rub Eddie’s nipples in slow circles just to add something else that makes it harder for him to focus. **“You think about him. You want him to do things to you but you suppress those desires because he’s married and you feel shame for thirsting over another man when you belong to _me._ ” **

 

Venom grazes his teeth against the back of Eddie’s neck and he inadvertently lets out a little whimper. He’s trapped in the shower as Venom continues to whisper dirty things in his ear and drag tendrils along his body possessively. Eddie can’t deny that it _is_ turning him on.

 

 **“Suppressing things is bad for your health Eddie. That’s why I’ve invited him over.”** He purrs at the little shiver that runs down Eddie’s spine. **“Don’t worry, I’ll be here the entire time. You’ll be safe as I hold you open and let him have his dirty way with you. He can fuck you as many times as he wants but we both know who’s really in charge here.”**

Suddenly, Eddie hears the sound of the front door opening. He doesn’t get time to ask anything before Venom turns off the shower and bundles Eddie up in his tendrils - they take extra care to cover up his eyes. He’s blind as Venom carries him to the bedroom and rearranges him so he’s seated in his lap, legs spread open, arms hooked around the back of Venom’s neck and Venom’s cock seated firmly inside his ass.

 

The other person begins to step closer. Eddie is flushed all over his body, equal parts mortified and aroused at what a picture he must make. The closer they get, the more he starts to shake. Whether its out of fear or excitement is debatable. Venom hushes him with comforting nuzzles.

 

As they lay their hand on the centre of Eddie’s chest, he manages to get a tentative “Dan?” out. The way they respond with “Eddie” confirms his suspicions and only serves to get his heart pumping faster.

 

“What about Anne?”

 

“Anne couldn’t come today but she was okay with this.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes.” He can feel Dan lean in close enough that he can smell his minty fresh breath. “Venom told me about what a good boy you’ve been. Try to stay still and relax. I’ll take care of you.”

 

Dan’s hand trails down his chest until his fingers rest just outside Eddie’s folds, pressing lightly enough for him to feel it but not enough for them to touch anything significant.

 

“Do I have your consent?”

 

 _Well_ if Eddie really thinks about it, it’s a little late to be asking that considering Venom already has him trussed up like this but he does appreciate the sentiment. He _does_ kinda ~~really~~ want it anyway; who is he to turn down an opportunity like this?

 

“Yes, yes please Dan.”

 

There’s a chuckle as Dan finally allows his fingers to dip in and coat themselves in his slick. Eddie isn’t quite sure if he’s this wet from just pure arousal or if Venom had been messing around in his body again. Eddie jolts as Dan finally circles his clit with two fingers. Venom tightens his grip to keep him still.

 

The fingers are removed then and the only warning Eddie has is Dan’s hands landing on his thighs to push them apart further before he quite literally shoves his face in to lick a hot stripe over his pussy and his clit. Eddie curses loudly and continues to do so as Dan eats him out, pushing some fingers into his wet hole in between licks.

 

His mind goes pleasantly blank at the sensations, words quickly turning into incoherent babbling. Venom tilts his head at one point with one hand so he can force his tongue down Eddie’s throat. He can’t stop moaning around it when Dan is targeting his clit and his G-spot at the same time with surgical precision.

 

Unsurprisingly, Eddie can feel his release approaching but every time he feels like he’s going to tip over the edge, Venom does something to up the threshold so the pleasure just keeps ramping up and up until he feels like he’s going to go insane with it. Venom won’t let him move an inch so he wails in his head ‘ _Venom let me come!’_

Venom, being the asshole he is replies, “ ** _No_.” **Eddie can almost hear the smirk in his voice and it makes him want to scream (more than he already is).

 

‘ _Please! I can’t take anymore.”_

 

Venom rolls his hips once and then slips his tongue out of Eddie’s mouth. **_“Beg Dan to fuck you and then I’ll think about it.”_**

 

It takes some effort to get himself together but he manages to slur out something that sounds like, “Dan _please_ fuck me” followed by “I want you in me!” when Dan seemingly ignores him. A few more sobbed out pleases later and Dan finally relents and starts to slick himself up. Eddie lets out a relieved sigh when he finally slides in in one smooth thrust.

 

Theres a brief pause where Eddie has some time to _really_ feel how full he is, Dan and Venom’s cocks pressing against each other with only Eddie’s walls separating them. He wriggles futilely as a plea for Dan to move and his reward is a hard slap on the ass from Venom. Dan does move eventually but when he does, Venom _also_ moves and Eddie gets the air punched out of him from the force of them thrusting in at the same time.

 

Dan holds his thighs apart while Venom holds onto Eddie’s hips, manipulating the rock of his hips so every thrust holds more power than it would if Eddie was still. All the while he growls dirty things in Eddie’s ear that makes him heat up.

 

**“This is what you want isn’t it?”**

“Y-yes.”

 

**“How does it feel having Dan inside you, filling you up?”**

“So g-good…”

 

**“Only good?”**

“N-no- _ahh!”_

 

**“You like being Dan’s little slut don’t you?”**

His only answer is a whimper until Venom bites into his shoulder and he hurridly cries out, “Yes!”

 

 **“Maybe we’ll just keep you like this all night. Let him keep fucking you until his cum is leaking out of you.”** Eddie lets out a breathless moan. **“Or would you like his cock here?”** Venom presses a tentacle against Eddie’s lips; he takes it into his mouth quite eagerly. “ **Maybe you’d like to blow him? Let him fuck your face and then come down your throat?”**

 

Eddie’s at the point now where he can’t even form any sort of intelligent response. Venom appears to take pity on him as when Dan finally comes inside him, Venom allows just half a minute for Eddie to feel himself get filled up before he pulls the plug and thrusts once to push Eddie over the edge. He screams until he blacks out.

 

* * *

 

 

Eddie wakes up maybe about 5 hours later feeling like he got run over by a train.

 

Venom is predictably hovering directly over his face, looking _very_ pleased with himself.

 

**“Ok Eddie? Did you enjoy it?”**

 

“Hnnngh enjoy what-” He catches even Venom off guard when he shoots up in bed, what happened before he passed out finally catching up to him. “HOLY SHIT. OH MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK.”

 

 **“There are no gods here.”** Venom’s shit eating grin is not helpful in the slightest.

 

Eddie glances around the bedroom and when he finds no one else in there, he gets up and paces around his apartment with similar results.

 

“Where the fuck is Dan?”

 

 **“Dan is not here.”** Venom’s grin grows wider. **“Dan was never here.”**

 

“Bullshit.” Eddie snorts. “What, are you saying it was all in my head?”

 

He actually pauses then because it dawns on him that maybe it’s not entirely a ridiculous idea considering how well Venom knows how to manipulate his body. The smugness radiating from every fibre of Venom’s being also seems to corroborate this.

 

“But I heard him!”

 

**“I manipulated your senses to make it sound like he was there.”**

 

“What about his lips? You can’t make-”

 

 **“I can actually.”** Venom proves his point by immediately forming himself a pair of lips and Eddie comes up short with any response other than just blatantly staring at him.

 

**“I worked hard on this Eddie. I studied your memories of Dan and how your nerves work very hard. Did you like the surprise?”**

 

“Did I? Did I like your…” He chooses this moment to burst into a laughing fit over the kitchen island.

 

**“EDDIE?? EDDIE DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG???”**

 

“Oh my god, oh my god no no no. No, that was fucking _spectacular_. You did so good.” Eddie grabs Venom’s head and pulls him in for a smooch – a proper one.

 

“Can’t believe you didn’t tell me you could make proper lips the whole time.”

 

**“I only learnt how to do this a short while ago. Wanted to surprise you.”**

 

“Well you certainly did a good job at that. Can’t believe you even made me take a shower just as part of the charade.”

 

**“So would you like to recreate this with the real Dan?”**

 

Eddie takes a moment to think about it before he just pulls Venom back in and mumbles “Let’s think about that later.” Venom has no qualms about that.


End file.
